


Rendez-vous annuel

by Fiolikescookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Short, Team Talon (Overwatch), Widowreaper - Freeform, past Gérard Lacroix / Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies
Summary: [Oneshot]Veille de Noël. Amélie visite la tombe de son défunt mari ; son rendez-vous annuel.Peut-être que cette année elle pourra trouver un peu de réconfort.





	Rendez-vous annuel

**Rendez-vous annuel**  
Il faisait presque nuit. Dix-sept heures à peine, mais déjà l’obscurité avait recouvert de son large manteau toute la ville. Seule la lueur des lampadaires apportait un peu de réconfort.  
Il neigeait. Une fine couche recouvrait déjà le sol, les arbres, les toits et les tombes du cimetière dans lequel _Widowmaker_ se trouvait. Elle était seule, évidemment. Qui d’autre passait son réveillon au milieu des morts ? 

Elle fourra ses mains dans les poches et cacha le bas de son visage dans le col de son manteau. Elle l’avait entièrement boutonné. Elle ne ressentait pas spécialement le froid, d’ordinaire. Mais la brève pause hivernale que lui avait accordé Talon dissipait les effets de son traitement. _Comment tu te sens, Lacroix ?_ La question habituelle de Moira lui glaçait d’avantage les os que les flocons de neige qui tombaient sur elle. 

Elle arriva finalement à l’endroit qu’elle cherchait. Ses pieds l’avaient guidée d’eux-mêmes, elle n’avait pas vraiment réfléchit. La jeune femme s’accroupit. 

\- Joyeuses fêtes, Gérard, souffla-t-elle. 

Son rendez-vous annuel. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Peut-être. 

Widow se demandait si quelqu’un s’apercevait de son départ de la base à chaque veille de Noël. Peut-être pas ; après tout, Akande partait, Sombra partait, et même Reaper, même lui avait quelque part où aller. Widow ne lui avait jamais posé de question. Ce n’était pas ses affaires. 

\- Je –, commença-t-elle avant de s’interrompre brusquement. 

Elle se sentait stupide. Gérard était mort. Elle n’était pas censée ressentir quelque chose. Dans une des poches du manteau, les doigts de la jeune femme trouvèrent une alliance. Elle l’effleura doucement. Pendant un instant, elle avait presque songé à s’excuser. Mais peu importe ce qu’elle dirait, rien ne pouvait changer quelque chose à ce qu’elle avait fait. Gérard était mort. Il avait disparu. Et elle ne devait éprouver aucune émotion. Alors elle resta immobile, accroupie dans la neige, à contempler les débris de son passé.

*****

\- Tu vas attraper froid.

Une voix rauque retentit derrière la jeune femme. Elle ne l’avait même pas entendu s’approcher ; il avait sans doute utilisé sa capacité de dématérialisation pour s’approcher d’elle comme un fantôme. Il faisait toujours ça. Widow se releva d’un bond. 

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.  
\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, _Widowmaker_ , rétorqua Reaper. 

Il croisa les bras et jeta un coup d’œil derrière la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici. Pourquoi il était venu la retrouver. Le mercenaire avait été à son rendez-vous annuel, mais _ils_ n’étaient plus là. 

\- Gérard ? 

Reaper indiqua la pierre tombale d’un geste de la tête. Ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu’à une question. 

\- Talon n’apprécierait pas, ajouta-t-il.

Widow ne répondit pas. Elle expira, provoquant un petit nuage d’air froid, et décida de faire quelques pas. Elle était frustrée, frustrée et embarrassée d’avoir été surprise dans une telle position de faiblesse par le mercenaire. Il ne dirait rien à Talon, la jeune femme le connaissait assez bien pour le savoir, mais elle était tout de même furieuse qu’il l’ait retrouvée là.

\- Tu n’es pas à ton rendez-vous annuel? demanda finalement Widow avec son lourd accent français. 

Reaper marqua une pause. Il contempla les flocons un bref instant avant de se décider à prendre la parole. 

\- _Ils_ étaient plus là. _Ils_ ont déménagé.

Depuis quand le mercenaire devenait-il si bavard ? Derrière sa voix rauque, Widow sentit une fêlure; quelque chose qui reflétait une pointe de sensibilité. Ainsi, même la Mort elle-même avait son point faible ?

\- _Ils ?_  
\- Ma famille. 

Un lourd silence retomba sur les deux agents de Talon. Alors c’était sa famille que Reaper allait voir, chaque année, à Noël lorsqu’il s’absentait de la base après que Sombra, Doomfist et les autres soient partis. 

Le mercenaire soupira. 

\- Ma sœur. Ses enfants, ajouta—t-il comme pour répondre à une question muette que lui aurait posé Widow. J’allais juste les voir. De loin. 

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Ils n’étaient pas si différents l’un de l’autre, au final ; ils n’étaient plus tout à fait vivants pour le commun des mortels, mais ils n’étaient pas morts non plus. 

\- Sombra pourrait peut-être trouver leur trace ?  
\- Peut – être. 

La neige continuait de tomber. Les flocons dansaient et virevoltaient désormais de plus belle dans l’obscurité ténébreuse et de bons centimètres recouvraient toute la ville. Reaper hésita un instant avant de se racler la gorge. Peut-être que c’était l’esprit de Noël mais…

\- Amélie ? 

Le mercenaire utilisait rarement le véritable prénom de la jeune femme. Il avait l’impression que même s’il reconnaissait indéniablement Amélie dans les traits de Widowmaker, dans son sourire –aussi rare qu’il était – et dans sa posture de danseuse, Amélie Lacroix était morte il y a bien longtemps.  
Peut-être se trompait-il ?  
La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, un regard interrogateur sur son visage. 

\- Je voulais te dire. Je suis désolé. 

Même si ce n’était pas de sa faute, même s’il n’avait pas décidé du _reconditionnement_ , il se sentait terriblement désolé pour tout ce qu’il lui était arrivé. Terriblement désolé et terriblement énervé. 

\- Parfois il me manque. Noël était sa fête préférée, fut tout ce que répondit Amélie.  
\- C’était la tienne aussi.

C’était vrai. À l’époque d’Overwatch - de Blackwatch - Gabriel Reyes se souvenait qu’à l’approche des fêtes, Gérard avait cette tendance à leur révéler la surprise qu’il comptait faire à sa femme, le réveillon parfait qu’il comptait passer en sa compagnie. Ils étaient occupés toute l’année mais Noël leur permettait de se retrouver. C’est pour cela que Noël était sa fête préférée.  
Et celle d’Amélie aussi.

\- Marchons un peu, _Gabriel_. Tu veux ? 

Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se tordait dans son ventre lorsque son prénom roulait sur sa langue de la française. 

Le traitement s’estompait décidément beaucoup sans Moira pour la _réparer_ ; Amélie souffla de l’air chaud sur ses mains avant de les fourrer à nouveau dans les poches de son manteau. Gabriel aurait juré qu’il l’avait vu greloter. 

\- Tu vas avoir froid, dit-il pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Cette fois-ci, il dénoua son écharpe et l’enroula autour de la gorge de la jeune femme. 

Elle ne lui dit pas merci. Elle était trop fière, sans doute. Ou elle n’avait tout simplement pas besoin de mots pour l’exprimer. Widow attrapa alors le bras du mercenaire et fit quelques pas à ses côtés avant de s’arrêter brusquement. 

\- Je suis désolée, moi aussi, articula-t-elle finalement en brisant le silence. 

Amélie se tourna face à Gabriel pour l’observer, observer son masque plutôt. Elle observa chaque détail ; la fente qui laissait entrevoir ses yeux, la rayure qui traçait son côté gauche. Avec une grande délicatesse, les doigts de la jeune femme se posèrent sur les bords du masque du mercenaire. Elle resta comme ça un moment.  
Gabriel ne bougea pas, il osa à peine respirer.  
Finalement, après une attente qui sembla interminable au mercenaire, Amélie brisa l’ambiance maladroite qui flottait au-dessus d’eux. Lentement, très lentement, elle déposa un baiser sur le masque blanc de Gabriel.

\- Joyeuses fêtes, _Gabriel_.

La jeune femme recula. Elle avait hésité à ôter le masque ; elle en mourrait d’envie et de curiosité. Mais ce serait pour une prochaine fois.  
Il neigeait trop, de toute façon.  
Amélie sourit, d’un sourire discret et éphémère. 

\- Rentrons, proposa Gabriel. 

Ils se ressemblaient décidément beaucoup, constata-il. Ils avaient tous les deux été brisés, puis ils avaient tous les deux été réparés, et ils étaient tous les deux seuls au monde.  
Mais au moins, ils pourraient être seuls _ensemble_ cette fois-ci.


End file.
